


House in the woods

by Pegggy21



Series: Derek and Stiles in the woods [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cottage house, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, POV Derek Hale, POV Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Top Derek Hale, Werewolf Derek, leading to smut, moody derek hale, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegggy21/pseuds/Pegggy21
Summary: Derek and Stiles have recently moved in together and Derek is MoodyTM, food is eaten, and a conversation is had





	House in the woods

Derek walked down the pier, feeling the mist on his face and soaking his hair and beanie. As he walked down the rickety wood trail he considered the house at the end. It was small and looked like it was about to fall apart at any second. The windows let the warmth of inside spill onto the surrounding lake. The house took up almost the entirety of the little man-made island, only a few old trees laying blame to the dirt. The lake wasn’t too large, but big enough to separate this house from everyone else. The woods are thick and almost oppressing around the little house.  


Derek felt judged and uncomfortable in the city and around other people. Most of the time he had to keep a wall up, make sure people didn’t get too close. He had to keep the wolf down and the human on top. Always watching his words and making sure nothing slipped. He could feel other people’s eyes on the back of his head. Some of them wanted him, he could smell their lust. Others were afraid of him, he could feel their discomfort. A few wanted him dead, he glared at them the most.Sometimes he would hang out with Scott and his pack. Occasionally he’d help them find a beta or omega who needed a pack. He wasn’t good with touchy feely talk, but he could get through to the angry ones. The abused ones. The broken ones. The ones like him. After Kate, Peter, the fire, and everything else that had happened in the last six years. The Nogitsune. Around Scott, Isaac, and Stiles he could relax somewhat. The new pack members regarded him warily. They may not know what he’s done but they see his blue eyes. They judge his quiet stillness. Why should they trust him, he doesn’t trust any of them at all.  


He is shaken from his thoughts as he smells mildly burned cookies, he sniffed again and smiled. He smelled sugar cookies. Even through the misting rain he could tell the food waiting for him would be good, if not a little burned. He got to the door and almost knocked. His lips drew up into a smile when he recalled that he was living here now and could just walk in. He called to the kitchen and kicked off his boots, setting them on the rack and sliding his jacket off, putting it also on his hook. As he began to walk into the kitchen he pulled his wet beanie off and chucked it onto the couch. Stiles was running around the kitchen, trying to keep everything in line. His dark hair was almost to his shoulders now, but he had it pulled into a messy bun to cook. His Star Wars shirt had spaghetti sauce spattered on the front. His flannel’s sleeves pushed angrily past his elbows, showing off his new tattoos. His khaki pants seemed to have escaped the carnage so far. Derek could feel want pull at his heart. Stiles face was alert and beautiful. Some of his hair fell in little bits, framing his golden eyes well. His eyes almost glowed when he was doing something whole heartedly. They always glowed when Stiles was looking at Derek. Derek leaned against the wall and cleared his throat.

Stiles knew he would burn the damn cookies, he always did. He was juggling too many things. Pasta boiling on the oven, sauce keeping warm in a pan on the stove, bread in the toaster. Did he get wine? He ran to the fridge and checked, good, there it was. He knew Derek was in a mood. Good or bad was yet to be seen. He could tell this morning when Derek got up and left without saying a word. Stiles couldn’t tell what it was, things had been going really well. They’d worked through so many problems. Strived so hard to communicate. Well, Derek had worked on talking, Stiles had to learn to shut up.  


Stiles didn’t know why Derek liked him. For Stiles it was easy. Derek was tall, dark, and handsome. More than that though, he had layers, he wasn’t all angst and growling. When he felt comfortable he was sweet, shy. He’d been so hurt and had so much loss he just didn’t know how to let people in. He tried to let his betas in, but his gruff approach was off-putting. Stiles got it though. His dad had been a bit like that when his mom died, and Scott could be all angsty when his dad came up. Stiles knew that Derek was more than a growl and an angry face. So he was making dinner. Trying to figure out what had Derek in a tizzy.  


When he heard the door open he smiled. Derek was finally just coming in, not knocking like he was a guest. Stiles turned and felt heat rise to his cheeks and… other areas. Derek was all muscle. He seemed even bigger in the tiny house. His dark hair was damp and sticking up weird, his soul eating eyes seemed sharp. It could be his general dampness, but his eyes seemed larger, more lost. His electric blue shirt was working wonders for his- well everything. His jeans seemed to accentuate his amazing ass.  


Stiles felt himself walking to Derek. When they met Stiles pulled Derek into a hug, if his hand slipped a little low on Derek's butt no one complained. Stiles arched his back so he could look at Derek. Asking him if he was ready for some dinner. Derek smiled almost shyly and slid into his chair. The kitchen was small enough that only one person could realistically be in it at a time. Stiles made them plates and left the cookies to cool. As they finished up eating Stiles dove in. It’s best to have conversations with your wolf when they aren’t hungry.  


“So, you disappeared today.” Stiles kept accusations out of his voice, he just wanted to make sure Derek was ok. Derek rolled his shoulders and looked at Stiles. His thick, unique eyebrows knit together but not in a glare.  


“I’ve never lived with someone like this. I didn’t- don't-“ He stopped himself and glared into his lap.  


“Hey, Derek, you don’t have to say anything right now. If you just need time to figure it out thats fine. But I’m here for you. We’re in this together. I’ve never lived with anyone like this either. We’ll figure it out. If I did anything, like, just let me know. I know I’m really loud all the time, I can work on it. This place is tiny, I know, but I just love it so much. If you really hate it we can move. We can look at other places. But please, just tell me if-“ Derek cut him off with a lunging kiss. “Well, um, what?”  


“I love this house. Its you. Your spark is in every fiber of this home. We aren’t moving. I woke up this morning and all of this just- sort of-“ He paused for a long moment, gathering his thoughts. “Everyone I’ve loved has been taken from me. I- couldn’t handle loosing you too. And it- hit me how much that scares me. You could decide tomorrow to kick me out. Or kill me. Or yourself. It’s just. A lot.” Derek seemed to pick up momentum as he spoke. His breath came out in quick puffs and he kept his eyes trained on a poster on the wall. Stiles took a deep breath and let it out. He guided them to the couch and faced Derek. Stiles held Derek's hands between their knees.  


“You’re right. Anything can happen at any time, but does that mean we should do it anyway? I won’t walk out tomorrow, we would have to have a lot of conversations before it came to that. We could die at any time no matter if we’re also having sex or not. So, why not have some good times until then? We’re better, stronger, together. We make a great team and that’s all that matters right now.” Stiles was so earnest. He seemed so sincere. Derek smiled a small, hopeful smile and nodded. Derek looked down at their jointed hands and rubbed his thumbs over Stiles’ hands.

**Author's Note:**

> The next bit will be straight up smut, I wanted to break it up incase that isn't something you like ^.^  
> A HUGE should out to I_Need_Fangirl_Therapy for beta reading all my stuff and telling me I'm not annoying her with my constant need for reassurance that this isn't shit.


End file.
